Chronicles of the Freedom fight, Book one: Knothole
by Weapon X Foxfurry
Summary: A classic retelling of both Sonic SatAm and the comics, and then some. 'Cause apparently I failed when I did this the last time.


" _Remember when I used to update every week or so for an entire year? That shit was amazing." -Weapon X Foxfire_

 **Chronicles of the Freedom Fight**

 **Sonic the hedgehog (The character) is property of Sega and Sonicteam, as is the games themselves and all related characters**

 **SatAm is property of Len Johnson, The Sega Corporation and DIC Entertainment, while the comics and all related characters in that are the property of Archiecomics.**

 **The only damn things I own are my OCs (Commander Clash, Jake Prower, Sherrock and Gren Matoba, Riley Ocelot, Scales Draconus, etc.), and the word processor program I used to type this.**

 **This fic is rated M for mature content including adult language, sexual references and situations, violence, blood, use of firearms, tobacco, drugs and alcohol, death, references to war IRL, some nudity, and violence against children.**

 **Reader Descretion is advised.**

 **If you're reading this, it means I've gotten up off my lazy, fat ass and updated for once, even if it isn't my main fic.***

 **Hey, at least it's something.**

 **Also, this fanfic will have a 'soundtrack' to it, so whenever you see text between paragraphs or lines in bold, that means there's a song from somewhere that 'plays' in that part.****

 **It's an idea I picked up from a friend of mine on an RP forum on Fanfiction.**

 **Incidentally, that same friend picked it up from another friend of his.**

 **Chapter one:**

 **Irresponsibility**

 _*This is done now. Also, you are now pregnant._

 _**And by that, I mean you have to look it up and shit._

 _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Enter a Mobius beyond the one you know in the games, beyond what you know from the cartoons, and more importantly, beyond what you know as canon in both of these, as well as in the comics._

 _Because apparently that's how Weapon X Foxfire writes his fics._

 _That aside, though, I, the narrator, will now allow Sally here to tell the backstory of this version of Mobius in a very Avatar: the Last Airbender-esque fashion._

 _Play us off, Sal._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **-Ultraviolence (Clif Lin)**

 _Centuries ago, before the dawn of Mobius, the world we know now went by the name of Earth. The people of it, the humans, had reached a high peak in their civilization, where thanks to their technology, their limits were boundless._

 _Of course, no technologically advanced civilization was without its own hubris. A biogenetics scientist in London, England had come up with an experimental serum that would change the world forever._

 _He had tested it on a cat, and it yielded surprising results for the time._

 _The cat, over time and over continued exposure to the serum, soon became not only just as intelligent as a human, maybe even moreso, but also began to walk on two legs, develop opposable thumbs and fingers, and eventually began to talk._

 _This cat, named 'Aurora', became known as a 'Mobian' due to the name of the company he worked at, Mobius Science Laboratories, or MSL. Of course, at the same time, a new disease had surfaced, known simply as the NIDS virus. It wasn't contagious, thankfully, but the Serum had originally been developed as a possible cure for the virus, but when the same lab tried to test it on a human, it yielded some unsatisfactory results. The subject had died nearly a week later of a mysterious illness. With that having happened, further funding for the research of the serum had been discontinued, and the project shut down. It would very well have been fine for humanity if they just ended it there._

 _But then they decided to terminate Subject Aurora._

 _When Aurora learned of the plans to terminate her life, she retaliated quickly, the serum having given her some mysterious, nearly superhuman, powers, with which she used to dispatch her would-be dispatchers, and then unleash the serum into forests, a zoo, and the ocean, creating more mobians to hopefully rise against their human supressors._

 _Of course, this also unleashed the mysterious illness upon the human population, creating a worldwide plague that would nearly wipe out all of humanity had it not been for the later efforts of those who later lived and worked on the Space Colony ARK, which would later be attacked by a special division of the American CIA, dubbed G.U.N._

 _Years passed._

 _War eventually happened._

 _More specifically, a war between Humans, Mobians, and other humans._

 _The warring factions, the West Overlander Army, the Overlandic Russians, The Overlandic NVA and the alliance of the American humans, the Acorn Kingdom, and the Soleannan Royal Army, had fought for countless years in the Great War, spanning countless countries and battlefields, from the Snow-covered fields of northern France, to the hot, humid jungles of Vietnam._

 _One day, the allies picked up a group of defectors from the West Overlander Army; a General by the name of Teri Matoba and his two sons, Sherrock and Gren, and a scientist by the name of Julian Kintobor. Julian had knowledge of a 'weapon' that could possibly change the tides of the war in favor of the allies. While King Maximillan Acorn was hesitant to go after said weapon, the Americans and the Soleannans were able to convince him after a certain battle in Vietnam nearly went awry._

 _So, with full platoons of Allied forces, led by General Amadeus Prower of the Acorn Royal Army, and Commander Erik 'Clash' Connor of the American Marines Special Forces, as well as a few Private Contractors hired by Teri Matoba and Julian Kintobor, the allies went on a campaign to obtain the weapon._

 _However, this campaign turned sour as Julian and Teri revealed their true colors, and used the weapon, known as the roboticizer, as well as their Private Army and an army of robots, to turn against the allies and overthrow the Acorn Kingdom._

 _From that day forward, Julian Kintobor went by the name of Dr. Ivo Robotnik._

 _More years pass._

 _An initial rebellion rises and then falls._

 _Now, there are four factions in this new war._

 _The Robotnik Empire; Led by Dr. Robotnik and his head general, Sherrock Matoba, Teri's eldest son, aiming to control nearly all of Mobius, possibly even to control even more._

 _The Dark Legion; currently led by Lord Scales Draconus, aiming to control everything that Robotnik does not yet control._

 _G.U.N.; an American elite counter-terrorist organization led by Commander Abraham Tower, working against Robotnik and the Dark Legion from the shadows._

 _And finally, the Freedom fighters; led by yours truly, Princess Sally Acorn. We are the main faction standing between Robotnik and total control of Mobius._

 _At the foreground of all of this is our own hometown hero of Mobius._

 _His name is Sonic._

 _Sonic the Hedgehog._

 _And I believe…_

… _That he has the power to save all of Mobius._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 _Sonic's hut_

 _Knothole Village_

 _On a Monday_

 _12:50 PM_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **-Onett Theme (Earthbound OST)**

Knothole Village.

A secret community hidden deep within the forest of Knothole that serves as a safe haven to those seeking refuge from Robotnik's influence, as well as the base of the Resistance, the Freedom Fighters.

At the foreground of this ragtag group of rebels is our titular hero, Sonic the Hedgehog; the fastest critter on two legs.

Right now we find him…

… Taking a nap.

So much for all that setup earlier…

"Ngh… Oh, Sal…." He murmered in his sleep, a wide smile on his face, "Is that chilidog all for me?... oh, you shouldn't have…"

Speaking of Sally, she just so happened to walk in on Sonic just then as he talked in his sleep.

She was definitely not happy with Sonic right now, as she had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot.

"Sonic, wake up!" She said loudly.

The cyan hedgehog then jerked awake, then looked to the bay-haired chipmunk princess.

"Oh, mornin' Sal." Sonic said, yawning.

"Afternoon, you mean." Sally corrected, "More importantly, 3:37 PM to be exact."

"'3:37?'" Sonic asked.

Sally nodded.

"Do you remember what I told you to do this morning?" Sally asked.

Sonic blinked.

"… Ummm… Maybe?"

"That isn't the correct answer to that question, Sonic."

"Well, jeez, Sal! I just woke up from my nap and you're already nagging me about… What did you want me to do again?"

Sally let out an irritated sigh, then said, "You were supposed to help with building the catapults that Rotor had designed to help fend off Robotnik's forces in the event of an attack! That ring any bells?"

"I did help, though!" Sonic responded, "I mean, I helped yesterday."

"Mhm." Sally replied, "I'll admit, you did okay with helping yesterday."

"And what about the day before?"

"Eh, so-so."

"'So-so?'"

"Is there an echo in here?"

"… Are you being facetious with me?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"… Whatever. Just tell me what I need to do to help."

"Well, funny you should say that…" Sally said, "Because I need someone to find some metal crosspins over at the junkyards in Robotropolis."

"Annnnd you want me to do it?" Sonic asked.

Sally nodded.

"… Okay." Sonic replied, as if it were nothing, "I can do that."

"Good." Sally said, "Glad to see you're willing to do _something_ around here other than napping for half the day."

"Sure thing, Sal." The cyan hedgehog replied, getting out of bed, then stretching and yawning before grabbing his backpack and then zooming off out the door.

Sally sighed, then muttered, "Oh Sonic… what're we gonna do with you?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **-Route 101 (Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald OST)**

A little later, we find our neighborhood adorableness Tails flying through the forest with his namesake.

Of course, he kept crashing into this one tree while doing so at one point.

"Stupid tree…" he said angrily, bearing an adorably angry expression.

He then spotted our titular hero, Sonic, walking in the direction of Robotropolis.

"Hey, Sonic!" The fluffy ball of adorableness called to him, going over to him.

"Tails?" Sonic said, "what're you doing out here?"

"I'm going to the big city with you!" He chirped.

"No can do, little bro." Sonic told him, "It's too dangerous."

"I can handle it!" Tails said, pouting, "I'm tough!"

" **RAGGLE-FRAGGLE!** "

They were interrupted by a mobian wearing a demonic Buzz Bomber badnik mask coupled with a cloak swooping down from a tree branch before the two, yelling out the aformentioned roar using a robotic-sounding voice.

Tails screamed, but Sonic only flinched with wide eyes.

The mobian then began laughing, the voice changer making his laugh sound robotic.

He then removed the cloak and the mask, revealing his true self.

He was a mobian ocelot boy, about 19 or so in age, with bright yellow fur and black spots all over, medium-length black hair that was wild and messy, amber yellow eyes, and wore a grey 'Bestie Boys' t-shirt underneath a red cargo vest, a pair of light blue denim carpenter shorts, some kneepads and elbowpads, a pair of black fingerless gloves, worn out Quicksliver skateboarding shoes, and a messenger bag slung around behind him on the front of which his skateboard was strapped to, as well as a aluminum baseball bat that was held in a sheath on the bottom of the bag,

"Oh, man, you guys should've seen your faces!" He said, laughing in his normal voice, "Fuckin' priceless, man!"

"Goddammit, Riley!" Sonic yelled at the ocelot, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I know, right?" Riley replied, "Honestly, though, I think Tails' reaction is the funniest!"

Sure enough, Tails had fainted from fright.

"So, other than being scared straight by my badnik costume…" Riley said, "What're you cunts up to?"

"We're going to Robotropolis to go find some metal crosspins for the catapults we're building." Sonic answered.

"Robotropolis, huh?" The yellow ocelot mused, "Y'know, I go skateboarding there a lot, so I just so happen to know the place like the back of my hand. If ya want, I can be your guide."

"I suppose…" Sonic replied, shrugging, then glanced at Tails and said, loud enough for the subconcious two-tailed fox to hear, "Though, Tails would probably have to take a hint from the Bee-Gees."

And at that point, Tails then sang, " _Ah, ah, ah, ah-"_

"Stayin' alive." Sonic finished.

"No kiddin'…" Riley added.

Tails then got up, then brushed himself off and said, "I dreampt of the mommy place again."

Sonic and Riley both blinked.

"… Oh-kay then." The cyan hedgehog said, "Tails, why don't you hide in my backpack while we're in Robotropolis."

"Okay." Tails said, then climbed inside Sonic's backpack, since he was small enough to do so at seven years of age.

"And be sure to guard the power ring I have in there with your life." Sonic added, "Got it?"

"Got it." Tails replied, poking his head out of the backpack.

"Alright then…" Sonic said, "Let's go get us some crosspin doodaddies!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 _Robotropolis Scrapyard_

 _Robotropolis_

 _A little later…_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **-Tank Hangar (Metal Gear Solid: Twin Snakes OST)**

We now rejoin our heroes three at a scrapyard in Robotropolis, sifting through various pieces of scrap and junk, looking for the aforementioned crosspins.

"Ya think I could use this to screw on a new set of wheels for my skateboard?" Riley asked, picking up a rusty tire iron.

"Actually, Riley…" Tails said, poking his head out of Sonic's backpack, "That's used to change the tires on a car."

"How do you know that?" The ocelot asked.

"Learned it from Rotor." The kitsune replied.

"Oh." Riley replied, tossing the tire iron aside.

Before long, Sonic finally found a whole mess of crosspins underneath a bunch of junk.

"Ah yeah!" Sonic said aloud, picking up the crosspins, then placing them in his backpack, "Nailed it!"

"Like I did your sister?" Riley joked.

"What? Riley, I don't have a sister." Sonic responded.

"Then… Who was that girl I did sex with that one time?" Riley asked, confused.

"Your left hand." Sonic replied, smirking.

Riley was about to make a comeback, but then simply said, "… Why do you have to ruin my fantasies?"  
"'Cause you make it easy to do so." Sonic replied, "Anyways, I got the crosspin thingies."

"Great, so we can go back to Knothole, right?" Riley asked.

Sonic was about to answer, but then he spotted a whole line of Roboticized Mobians walking into a nearby factory single-file in a controlled, clockwork fashion.

"In a bit…" the blue hedgehog replied, "I wanna check something."

He then looked over at the roboticized mobians, as if looking for someone, as did Tails, and Riley soonafter.

"You see Uncle Chuck anywhere?" Tails asked Sonic after they looked for a while.

"Nope… Not this time…" Sonic replied, sighing.

"Tell me again why you keep goin' out here to look for your roboticized uncle, Sonic?" Riley asked.

"Because, Riley…" Sonic replied, "Robotnik took him away from me, and I just can't forgive him for that."

"I hate that creepy old Robotnik!" Tails said angrily.

"You and me both, little bro…" Sonic told him, "You and me both."

"You think my parents are out there as well?" Riley asked, looking at the line of Robians walking into the factory.

"Riley, you don't _have_ parents." Sonic told him, "And if you did, they're probably either roboticized or dead somewhere."

"True…" the ocelot sighed, "doesn't stop me from imagining how cool they must be to have given birth to me."

"Sure." Sonic responded, "You keep telling yourself that."

"So…" Tails said, "What do you think they make in those factories?"

"Weapons, supplies, armor, Swatbots, vehicles…" Sonic answered, "Either way, they're still puttin' all that junk in the air!"

"Yuck!" Tails responded, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"You said it, bro." Sonic told him.

"Yo, guys…" Riley said suddenly, picking up the discarded arm of a swatbot, "Guess who I am…"

He then pulled his left arm inside his shirt, then stuck the robot arm into it, then cleared his throat.

"'Howdy, Y'all!'" He said in a mock-female southern accent, "'let's go lasso us a a Swatbot, y'hear?'"

"That's not how Bunnie talks, Riley." Sonic told him.

"'Well, 'Ah do declare, Sonic…" Riley responded, staying in character, "Why on mobius would ya say a thing like that?"

"Because I don't think she'd appreciate you making fun of her." Sonic responded.

"Oh, come on…" Riley said, breaking character, then tossing the limb aside, "You know I'm just kiddin', right?"

Of course, when Riley tossed the limb, it landed on a survaillance drone that happened to be passing by, and when that happened, it turned to the group of heroes, alerting any and all swatbots in the area to their presence.

 **-"!" (Metal Gear Solid 'detected' Sound Effect)**

"… Woops." Riley said.

"'Woops?!'" Sonic shouted at him, "Are you fucking for real?!'"

"Sorry, Sonic…" Riley replied sheepishly.

They were soon surrounded by SwatBots and Eggtroopers.

However, as they were apprehended and taken to Robotnik, a mysterious figure watched from afar.

He was mobian, a fox, in fact, a year older than Sonic, with brownish-orange fur, long brown hair held in a long ponytail behind him, green eyes, and wore a black sleeveless skintight bodysuit underneath a set of shiny black leather armor, complete with a leather breastplate, shoulderpads, gauntlets, kneepads and boots, a set of twin katanas held in sheaths he wore on his back, a set of kunai and Shirukan held in holders worn on his thighs and on a bandolier he wore around his chest, a utility belt holding various ninja tools and gadgets, and a form-fitting, breath-through spandex mouth mask that covered his mouth and nose.

The mysterious fox waited until the three heroes were escorted inside a building nearby, then followed after them, being careful not to be detected.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **Emperor Palpatine's theme (I don't know if that is the actual name of the track) (Star Wars: Return of the Jedi OST)**

Sonic, Tails and Riley were all brought directly to Robotnik himself, with Snively right beside him.

"So, the illustrious Sonic the Hedgehog graces us with his presence." Robotnik mused, walking over to the blue hedgehog.

"'illustrious?'" Sonic replied with a smirk, "That's a new one. You been hittin' up the dictionary in your spare time, Robuttnik?"

Robotnik scoffed, then said, "Still quite the smart mouth, as always."

"Well, you know me…" Sonic replied, "I aim to please, even if it's the bad guys."

"We shall see about that." Robotnik mused, then turned his attention to Riley, next.

"And you… Ah yes, the orphan…" He said, "I bet you wish you knew who your parents were, don't you?"

"Every day of my life, tons-of-fun." Riley taunted, "Keeps me goin' each day."

"Yes, and I bet you probably wish you could have known them, don't you?" the Bloated Madman replied coldly.

"Well, yeah…" the ocelot replied, "But hey, I already know they're awesome 'cause they gave birth to me!"

"And yet you have no idea who they are and what happened to them." Robotnik responded.

"Hey, watch it, dicknuts…" Riley warned, "I'll kick ya in the goddamned beanbags if you talk shit about my parents."

"Such a mouth on this one, too…" Robotnik responded cooly, "with such a sharp tongue, you might cut your own throat."

Finally, he turned his attention to Tails, who cowered and trembled in fear of the madman before him.

"And then there's you…" he sneered, "The puny, mutant weakling."

Tails hid behind his tails, using them as a sort of 'shield' to 'protect' himself from the rotund villain before him.

"You should know, your father makes a great welder in my factories…" Robotnik said coldly.

He then picked up Tails by his namesake, letting the rest of him dangle helplessly like a dead cat.

"I think it's time you had a family reunion…" Robotnik said.

"N-No!" Tails shouted, scared beyond belief.

Robotnik then tossed the tiny fox over to a pair of Eggtroopers, then told them, "Take him to the roboticizer."

"Nooo!" Tails shouted, as the two soldiers took him away, "Sonic! Help me! Don't let them take me! I don't wanna be a robot!"

"Tails!" Sonic shouted, then glared at Robotnik and shouted, "You son of a bitch, let him go!"

"Oh, don't you fret, hedeghog, he'll be in good hands…" Robotnik replied with a smirk, "Once he's roboticized, I'll make sure he's put to work in one of my child-safe chemical plants. Now, before I roboticize you and your friend here, allow me to grant you the final gift of knowledge."

He then pressed a button on a remote, which made a holographic image of a bomb-like device with a bunch of chemical tanks attached to it appear.

"This…" Robotnik said, "Is a bio weapon that will kill all the trees in Knothole forest, allowing me to see where your precious princess and her cohorts are hiding. Of course, given the toxic nature of the chemical agent, it _could_ also not only kill all of the plant life in the forest, but also all of those who breath in it's deadly fumes, including Princess Sally herself, as well as the rest of your rebel friends."

"You monster!" Sonic barked, "You'll kill thousands!"

"I'm counting on that." Robotnik replied, grinning evily.

He then motioned to a few Eggtroopers armed wih QBZ Type 95 assault rifles that were accompanied by a pair of SwatBots armed with laser blasters.

"Take them away." He commanded.

The Eggtroopers nodded, then began to escort Riley and Sonic out of the room.

"…. Sire, you realize they're going to get away somehow, right?" Snively asked, apparently having the nerve to do so.

Robotnik glared at him.

"… Shut up, Snively." He responded.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **Team Rocket Hideout (Pokemon Fire Red OST)**

"Tell me there's some kinda plan here, Sonic…" Riley said to the speedy blue hedgehog as they were escorted, "Y'know… Like an escape plan?"

"I do have a few ideas, admittedly…" Sonic replied in a low whisper.

"Care to share them?" Riley asked.

Sonic glanced at the eggtroopers and swatbots escorting him and Riley, then subtly turned to Riley and whispered, "… Sure… C'mere…"

Riley then leaned his head close as Sonic whispered his plan to him.

"… And you're sure it'll work?" The ocelot asked.

"Positive." Sonic replied, nodding.

"Alright, here goes…" Riley responded.

He then took a deep breath, the clutched his stomach in mock pain and began making pained noises.

"Oh God!" He groaned, "Oh sweet Aurora! My stomach! I think I have an appendix!"

"'An appendix?'" One of the guards mused, "I'll call in to have you escorted to the medical lab."

"There's no time!" Riley shouted, "I feel like it's gonna burst any second! AUUUUGGHHHH!"

He then collapsed to the floor, as if dead.

Sonic made a mock face of concern.

"Oh my God, Riley!" He exclaimed, kneeling down beside his friend, then glanced at one of the guards and asked, ".. Is… Is he…"

One of the guards knelt down beside the ocelot to check his pulse.

… However, when he did, a pair of katanas impaled him through his stomach from nowhere.

The guard spat out a bunch of blood, glancing down at the two blades that were poking out of his stomach, dropping his rifle as this happened.

Sonic looked legitimately surprised at this.

Riley then bolted upright and said, "Holy Shnikeys, is that part of the plan?"

Sonic shook his head no.

Just then, the mysterious mobian fox from before materialized behind the impaled soldier, as if he had been invisible.

 **Rooftops (Call of Duty: Black Ops OST)**

"What the fuck?!" Shouted another of the guards, aiming his Chinese-made bullpup rifle at the fox.

Unfortunately for him, this only caused the fox to quickly withdraw his blades from the impaled guard's torso, then slice the guard's rifle in half with one blade, then slice open the guard's chest with the other.

Then, he went and decapitated one of the other guards, then tossing a few kunai at the fourth guard's neck, killing both instantly.

It was only then that the two SwatBots that were accompanying the guards decided to intervene, but once again, the mysterious masked fox was quicker, as he went and decapitated both robots with near-blinding speed.

Sonic and Riley both watched this, their mouthes agape.

"… Holy shit…" Sonic said.

The fox then turned to the two, then approached Sonic.

"There was a young mobian fox you were with, correct?" He asked, his voice sounding very serious and unforgiving.

"What, you mean Tails?" Sonic replied, "Well, yeah, I mean-"

"Where is he?" The fox asked.

Sonic glanced at Riley, who did the 'I don't know' gesture, but not too long after he did, the fox then forced Sonic against the wall, holding one of his katanas to Sonic's throat.

" **WHERE IS HE**?!" He shouted.

"Th-they took him to be roboticized!" Sonic quickly replied.

The fox then let go of Sonic, showing hints of fear in his eyes.

"… Shit!" He said, then dashed off towards the roboticization chamber, going at speeds close to how fast Sonic runs.

"Hey, wait!" Sonic called after him, as Riley picked up one of the SwatBot's laser blasters.

"We goin' after him?" He asked.

"Well, yeah!" Sonic replied, "I mean, we gotta save Tails, you know!"

"Cool." Riley replied, getting out his skateboard and laying it on the floor, "Let's ride, then."

Sonic smirked at him, then said, "You sure you can keep up?"

"Ehhhh, maybe." Riley replied, getting on his board, then pressing a certain button on it with his foot, making a turbo-charged motor pop out of the board, connecting to the wheels and such, then also making a pair of foot holders pop out and go over Riley's feet, stabilizing him to the board.

"Not bad…" Sonic said, whistling, "Alright then… Let's do it to it."

 **Party Time (Return of the Living Dead version) (45 Grave)**

The two then zoomed off to go follow the mysterious fox.

On the way, the two smashed and blasted their way through a few SwatBots and Eggtroopers.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **Ring of Bomb (Final Fantasy IV OST) (DS version)**

Meanwhile, in the main roboticization chamber, the personell there were having trouble getting Tails to stay still long enough for them to put him in the roboticizer.

"Let me go!" He screamed, "Let me gooooo!"

"Stay still you brat!" Snarled one of the attendants, reaching a hand to restrain him.

However, Tails managed to bite down hard upon his hand, right on his pinkie finger no less.

The attendant cried out in pain as Tails bit him, trying fruitlessly to pull the kitsune off.

Desperate, he tried punching Tails in the face a few times, inflicting a bloody nose and a bruised eye upon the young fox.

Eventually, there was the loud 'snap' of Tails biting through the skin and bone, and therefore severing the finger from the attendant's hand.

Tails spat out the finger, blood coating his mouth, then glared at the attendant with tears in his eyes, and then screamed "Fuck you!"

The attendant was now clutching the bloody stump where his pinkie finger was, attempting to stop the bleeding.

Another of the attendants then smacked Tails across the face with the back of his hand, making more tears flow from the young kitsune's eyes.

Tails then spat at the attendant, but when he did, the attendant then pulled an FN Five seveN pistol out and aimed it right at the young fox's face.

"If you do that again…" he snarled, "… Then I don't care what the boss's instructions are. I will kill you."

At this, Tails lessened his struggling, as the attendents then strapped tightly him to the inside of the roboticizer.

"… N-no!" He screamed again, tears gushing from his eyes, "Help me! I don't wanna be a robot! Sonic! Help!"

The attendants were about to shut the door to the roboticizer when one of them then dropped dead, a bunch of shirikun imbedded in his back in a bloody mess.

Next, a katana was suddenly thrusted between the eyes of another attendant, as if appearing from nowhere.

"Ninjutsu: Fire!" A voice shouted, and when it did, a bunch of super-hot flames engulfed two more attendants, incinerating them instantly.

The attendant with the missing finger was the last to die, as something jerked him forward onto his front on the floor, then stabbed him right through his back.

Once this was all done, the same fox from before rematerialized before Tails, then approached the young fox.

 **Suspicion (Final Fantasy IV OST) (DS version)**

"No!" He screamed fearfully, "D-don't kill me!"

The older fox then clamped a hand over Tails' mouth, then 'shhhsh'd' him soothingly.

"It's okay…" he told him, "I'm one of the good guys."

Tails looked at the fox, just as he took his hand off his mouth.

"… The good guys?" He asked.

The fox nodded, then lowered his spandex mouth mask to show the lower part of his face.

"I'm Jake Prower." The older fox told him, smiling a little, "… I'm your older brother."

Tails went wide-eyed at this.

"… My… Brother?" He repeated, "But… I don't remember having a brother…"

"You were very young when I was around…" Jake explained, "An infant, actually… Mother and father disappeared around the time you were born, so I set out to go look for them… But… It didn't go so well…"

Tails didn't quite know what to say. All his life to this point, he'd been under the impression that he was an orphan; all alone with no family besides Sally and the others.

Just then, a security breach alarm went off in the base.

"We have to get out of here." Jake said, slipping the mask back over his mouth and nose, then proceeding to freeing Tails from his bonds.

 **Target Insight (Hellsing Ultimate OST)**

After he did this, a group of SwatBots blocked their way out of the room.

" _DON'T MOVE, MOBIAN."_ Said one of them, aiming its laser blaster at the two, as the other SwatBots did the same.

The older kitsune glanced at the younger one, who cowered behind his older brother, then at the ones threatening them.

He then turned invisible, causing Tails to yelp, then hide behind his own namesake.

Jake glared at the SwatBots, then closed his eyes a moment, as if simulating the fight in his head before it happened.

He then opened them, then disappeared, turning invisible, making Tails go wide-eyed.

The SwatBots all looked around for any sign of the older mobian vulpine.

The SwatBot of the group that looked to be a higher rank than the others of the group turned to a lower rank one, then said, " _CORPORAL, CHECK THE ROOM FOR ANY SIGN OF THE UNKNOWN MOBIAN."_

" _ROGER ROGER."_ Said the lower rank SwatBot, stepping forward to do just that.

However, when it did, it had been sliced to pieces in an X-pattern by something unseen.

" _WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"_ The high-rank SwatBot wondered aloud, _"EXPLAIN. EXPLAIN."_

At this, two more of the SwatBots were sliced to pieces, one of them getting completely decapitated, and the other getting its arms sliced off, then its upper torso from its legs and lower torso. Another two went down after that, both being sliced in half horizontally. Finally, all that was left was the high-rank SwatBot, and at this, Jake re-materialized in front of it, then as the SwatBot aimed its blaster at the fox, he sliced the SwatBot's hands off.

" _UH OH."_ The SwatBot said, in a very Star Wars Battle Droid fashion, as Jake decapitated the SwatBot shortly after.

After he did this, he sheathed his twin katanas, then went over to Tails.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Tails simply nodded.

It was at this point that Sonic and Riley happened upon them.

"Awesome, you two are okay!" Sonic mused, as Riley was standing guard in the doorway with the blaster he stole.

"Yeah!" Tails said cheerfully, going over to Sonic, "Thanks to my brother!"

Sonic tilted his head in confusion.

"… 'Brother?'" He repeated.

Tails nodded, then pointed at Jake.

"This is Jake." He said, "He's my older brother! I think he might be a ninja, too!"

"A ninja?" Sonic mused, then glanced at Jake, "Well, he certainly dresses like one, that's for sure."

"We can save the pleasentries for later." Jake said, "Right now, we have to escape this place."

"Right, right." Sonic said, then turned to Tails and said, "Get in my bag. We're about to blow this Popsicle stand!"

Tails nodded, then got back in Sonic's knapsack.

"Is the power ring still in there?" Sonic asked the kitsune.

Tails checked, then nodded, holding it out.

"Yep!" He chirped.

"Give it to me." Sonic told him, "We're gonna juice outta here."

"Perfect timing, too," Riley mused, "'Cause we got company!"

Sure enough, a bunch of SwatBots and Eggtroopers were moving in to capture them.

"Well, then let's do it to it!" Sonic exclaimed.

He then absorbed the Power ring, gaining its energy, then dashed off, as Tails put on a pair of goggles and cheered as they ran.

"Get on my back." Jake told Riley.

Riley gave him a look.

"… What?" He asked.

"You want to live?" Jake asked him.

Riley simply nodded.

"Then get on my back." Jake told him, as Riley did just that, then handed him a pair of goggles, "And put these on. And hold on to me as tightly as you can. Wouldn't want you to die of whiplash."

Riley obeyed, and at that, Jake dashed off, matching Sonic's speed as they all dashed past all the Eggtroopers and SwatBots, from there, all the way back to Knothole.

 _To be continued…_

 _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

 _Yeah, probably gonna end this chapter off here, since I've typed this long enough, and I feel as though I've covered everything that needs to be covered so far._

 _Plus, y'know, 5,653 words is like, a new record for me._

 _So yeah, be sure to drink your Ovaltine, don't talk to strangers, and always remember to tip your waitress._

 _Next time on this fanfic: the battle that was in the very first episode of SatAm, as told by me, Weapon X Foxfire._

 _See ya then!_


End file.
